


Lost World Keys

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Category: Fairy Tail, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry has gate keys, Harry raised in the Fairy Tail World, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, No Smut, at least not for a long time, extremely strong, the gay is subtle until second book, they don't flaunt it, world jumping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: Harry never expected to survive but when he woke up being carried by a man in strange clothes he was scared. Clutched in his hands tightly were the keys that had appeared right before his uncle had started beating him. He remembers passing out from blood loss holding the keys and now he was being carried. This guy must have saved him. For some reason his mind sees this man as a father figure. Harry's life changes drastically because of a single set of Keys and a being who wishes to not see him dead before his time.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyer/Harry Potter/Freed Justine
Comments: 32
Kudos: 115





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter this is just for fun.

Harry never expected to survive but when he woke up being carried by a man in strange clothes he was scared. Clutched in his hands tightly were the keys that had appeared right before his uncle had started beating him. He remembers passing out from blood loss holding the keys and now he was being carried. This guy must have saved him. “Who are you?”

The man stops walking and looks down at him. Harry gasps at how etherial his saviour was. The man looked him over for a moment. “I am Zeref. Zeref Dragneel.” 

Harry snuggled closer. “Papa.” He said before yawning and falling asleep with his nose tucked into Zeref’s shoulder. 

Zeref looked at him wide eyed for a moment before walking on. He had already noticed the boy was immune to his magic. He wasn’t sure what to do or how to care for a child. He decided to leave the child in the nearest village. After he did basic medicine first. Couldn’t have the child dying on him.

Leaving the child in the village just didn’t work. As soon as he’d tried to leave the boy he’d started crying screaming for his papa. Refusing to let go of Zeref’s shirt. Prying the child’s hands from his clothing he backs away. Leaving without a word he finds himself crying once he’s away enough. 

He doesn’t understand at all what convinced him to raise the child. Maybe it was his immunity to the curse. Maybe it was the fact the child wanted to be with him. Maybe it was because something resonated within him to the child. Maybe it was the boy’s cries of ‘papa’ and ‘why does papa not want me’ or it was the words ‘am I a freak like uncle says unable to be loved’. For some reason he turned around and scooped the healing child back into his arms before walking away. 


	2. Loke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only posting this because of the nice people on the AO3 facebook group. They were so excited for this.

Harry sat at the bar watching the members of Fairy Tail be their usual rowdy selves. It was relaxing. At least until he heard two people yelling in the back room. He could tell it was Makarov and the other voice seemed to be the newest member. Loke. 

Harry hummed and cast a silence spell so that their voices would not leave the room. Getting up he placed his money on the counter. As silent as a ghost he walked through his own silence spell and into the noisy office. “Both of you calm down now.” He said closing the door behind him.

Both men startled and turned to look at him. Makarov relaxed but Loke tensed up. “Ah, Harry. I didn’t realize you had returned.” The guild master said looking at Harry. 

Harry nodded and sat on the windowsill. “Yeah. The job ended far too quickly for my tastes. I brought back the sealed demon for you to place in my vault. I don’t trust the Magic Council to keep it sealed away.” He laid a single black box on the desk. 

Makarov looks the box over before opening it to reveal a small crystal glowing purple. “Are you sure my child?” He asks looking from the crystal to Harry. 

“I can’t have it ending up in my father's hands because one of the council loses track of it.” Harry said but out of the corner of his eyes he watched Loke try to leave the room. He heard and saw Loke’s distressed sound and look when the door wouldn’t open. “Sit down, Loke. The door will not open for you until we have discussed what I came in here for.”

The orange haired boy tensed and gave him a slightly fearful look. “Fear not little lion you are safe here. I have no plans to harm you nor any plans to tell your secret.” He said at the terrified look the other had. He saw all color leave the boy’s face at his words. 

Loke flattened himself against the wall farthest from Harry. “How?” He asked. 

Harry smiled softly. “I was born with the ability to sense magic. I can tell you are a celestial spirit and exactly which one you are.” He then held up a ring of different colored and shaped keys. “As a Gate Wizard…”

Makarov stiffened. “You plan to tell him?” 

Harry nodded. “As a Gate Wizard and as a being from another world like you I can understand your fear. You and I are two of the four people in this guild not naturally of this world.” Harry looked out the window and up at the clouds outside it.

Loke looked at him in shock. “What? You are not from Earthland?” He then gasped. “There’s two more as well?” Harry nodded. 

“Two are from Edolas. The world above this one.” Harry said, fingering his keys gently. “You are from the Spirit World.” He looked at Loke. “I am from a world known as Earth. I appeared from that world to this one over four hundred years ago. I was beaten, bloody, and almost dead with a ring of keys gripped in my tiny five year old hands.”

Makarov clenched his fists. “You never told me much about how you came to this world.” He looked Harry over. Harry’s eyes were sad as he stripped off his coat and shirt top. He turned his back to the two and moved his long hair out of the way. Harry’s back had words they couldn’t read carved into it and many scars. Whip marks. 

“I was born July thirty-first, year nineteen eighty. My mother and father died Halloween night and I was dropped on my maternal aunt’s doorstep November first, year nineteen eighty-one.” Harry put his clothes back on. “Left on the doorstep in the middle of the night in nothing but a blanket. My aunt found me in the morning when she went out to get the milk. They hadn’t wanted me and magic was freakishness to them. As a result the four years I lived with them they neglected, starved, and abused me.”

Both Loke and Makarov were pissed at hearing this. They wanted to go there and punish his relatives. “I was five and had just learned my name was Harry Potter not Freak or Boy. My uncle came home upset. He didn’t get the work promotion he wanted and as a result he decided I was the cause.” Harry’s eyes were a bit glazed. “Said I did something freaky to cause him to not get the position. He then proceeded to beat me and whip me with his belt. After breaking both my legs and one of my arms these keys appeared. That made him angrier and more violent.” 

Harry’s body shook and his voice trembled. Both men held worried looks at seeing Harry so haunted and scared. “The last thing I remember of that world was laying in a pool of my own blood gripping the keys before everything went black. I woke up in this world being carried by the man I call father. Zeref.”

Loke’s eyes widened and he gasped. He took a good look at Harry’s features and clothing style. It did match the stories of how Zeref looked. The difference was the eye color and length of his hair. “Zeref’s son?” He said in shock. 

Harry closed his eyes. “One of three. I’m his eldest then there’s the one born about X697. Father does not know about that one’s birth. The third… well he’s not exactly his child. More of a creation. Lar… Lar is a demon of the book of Zeref but he was raised being told he was Zeref’s son. He created him with Master Mavis’ and his own genes to revive his younger brother. Technically he’s a try at END but a failed one.” 

Makarov hummed as he thought on this. “Zeref still lives doesn’t he?” He closes his eyes.

Harry sighs. “Yes, my father lives. After all he’s cursed with immortality and Death Magic. Everything he shows love for or to dies by the hands of his magic. Plants, animals, people. He fell in love with Master Mavis and look what happened.” 

Harry smiled softly though. “I’m immune to his magic so he actually was able to show love and care but only to me. Lar… will never know the love Zeref has hidden away. To keep Lar alive he can’t show him any love and care. Lar knows that… he does but seeing my father smile, hug, and care for me has made him bitter. Made both of them bitter.” He ran his finger across the desk edge.

“Some’s headed to speak with you, Master. I really only came in here to tell you and Loke I could hear your yelling from the bar.” He said waving his hand and the door clicked open. Stepping up to Loke. “Your secret is safe with me and you are welcome to come speak to me any time. I treat my Gate spirits with care and love. My home is open to you anytime.” He started to walk away and stopped. “Three years. I can only sense three years worth of magic within you if you use it sparingly.” 

Harry left the room in a flare of his long coat and hair trailing in the air behind him. Loke sank down the wall sobbing. Three years. He only had three years. Makarov himself was hurting at learning the truth and how long Loke had. Harry’s words echoed in the room from where he walks in the hallway. “Don’t give in. Live. Just because you have a time limit doesn’t mean you should let it ruin your life. Keep walking and keep believing in your friends and family. Love. Live. Laugh. Just don’t give up.” They then heard a shattering sound before suddenly they could hear all the sounds from the guild hall.

Makarov raised an eyebrow. “That boy just keeps getting new magic every time I see him.” He then frowned. “To think the only love he found as a child was Zeref. He has Fairy Tail now. We’ll give him all the love in the world.”


	3. Laxus

Harry remembers quite well the day he met Laxus. It was storming out and the guild doors had burst open wide. Three stood Laxus. Drenched in rain and grinning like a cat. Harry leaned on his hand and looked down from the second floor as others trailed in behind him. He’d seen the electric blonde in passing before but never spoken face to face with him. 

Harry watched as Makarov handed Laxus a single sheet of paper before Laxus was headed up the stairs to the second floor. Harry’s mouth opened in shock. This makes four S class wizards in the guild so far with Laxus. As the blonde stepped off the last step Harry grinned. “Welcome to the second floor.”

The blonde startled before meeting eyes with Harry. There were several seconds of them keeping eye contact before a cough caught their attention. “Hello, master.” Harry said softly moving from the railing to sit at the table beside it. “I see we have a new S class. I’ll make sure to have his name approved with the council for S Class and 100 Year quests.”

Makarov nodded as he sat on the railing. “Actually, Harry. I’d like you to show Laxus the ropes of S class. Take him on this quest with you.” He pointed to the paper in Laxus’ hand. 

Harry crooked his fingers at Laxus. Laxus walked forward and handed over the paper. Harry hummed as he read it over. “The Garden of Eden. Clear all monsters from within. Rewards: Nine million jewels as well as three gate keys, a magic lacrima, magic books, and any items found in the garden. Warning: None have left the garden alive. Death magic found at center.”

Harry looked Laxus over. “He’ll do. I’ll teach him about S class and what it truly entails but I don’t think you realise this is an SS Quest.” He looked at Makarov. “More dangerous than a hundred year.” Harry narrowed his eyes. “You think he can survive it?”

Makarov stared him down. “He’s yours to teach from this moment on.”

Harry smirked darkly. “He’ll come back the strongest he’s ever been. Maybe as strong as me. Give me ten months. Tell them we’ll be there in ten months.” He stood and his coat swished. The coat wrapped around him hiding everything like he was wearing a long billowing cloak. He walked forward until he was standing side to side with Laxus. “Meet me at the edge of town in fifteen minutes. Only pack essentials. Make sure you pack extra underwear. You’ll need them with my training.” 

He then disappeared as if he had never existed from the start. Laxus startled at the sight and Makarov only narrowed an eye at him. Harry knew the old man was suspicious of his magic. It wasn’t like anything seen before and it wasn’t the magic people knew he had. Harry smirked at the fun of teasing the master of the guild in such a way.

*****

Harry smiled as they stood in front of the gates of the Garden of Eden. “After ten months of training you are ready to enter.” Harry stepped forward pushing the gates open as he did. “Now we enter the den of monsters and death.”

Harry watched Laxus grin before they both entered. “More than ready.” The villagers watched them sadly. None who entered ever returned. None alive at least. 

Harry looked at the blonde beside him. ‘ _ You’ve come so far Laxus. I’m proud. My legacy. My student.’ _ He thought to himself as he watched the blonde start running into the first hoard of monsters that came out of the trees at them.  _ ‘You’ve grown so much. You’ll only grow stronger after I'm gone. Yes, I was right to choose you. Choose you to take my place as the pillar of Fairy Tail.’ _

Laxus looked at him with a grin. “You gonna join in or am I supposed to do it all?” He said punching a monster through the gut. “Get moving old man.” 

Harry chuckled before rushing forward and pulling a marbled key from his waist. “Who are you calling old, Laxus?” He said, slashing it through the air. “Open Gate of the Tiger! Hǔ!” With a flash of light and smoke a man in a ceremonial set of robes with an armored tiger at his side appeared. “Let's take 'em down.”

Hǔ nodded and shot forward with the tiger. The tiger took down several monsters, Hǔ several, and Harry ran forward and started fighting with a sword and his fists against others. Laxus punched and fried monsters left and right with his lightning magic. 

Leaving a trail of monsters behind they made their way to the center. Harry gathered anything he saw looked promising as they searched the garden. Weapons, magic statues, seeds, plant samples, flowers, fruit, crystals, and most importantly he absorbed the death magic as he went. Stepping to the center he held out his hand. “Laxus, Hǔ, you can go no further. The only reason you got this far is due to my absorbing the radiating Death Magic as we got closer. I want you to stay here where it’s safe.”

Hǔ frowned. “Master, absorbing the Death Magic directly from the source will kill you.” 

Laxus’ eyes widened. “You planned this. You knew what was at the center and trained me to take your place. Why?” He clenched his fists in anger. He had gotten attached to Harry in their ten months together. 

Harry turned to face them both. “Yes, I trained you so that you would someday replace me as the Pillar of Fairy Tail.” Harry cupped Laxus’s face with one hand. “My time has not come yet. Do not worry. I’ve gone toe to toe with Zeref and his magic couldn’t kill me. This won’t be but a drop in the sea of Death Magic I can absorb. I’m not going to die so easily.” 

Harry then stepped away and turned back to the center of the garden that was writhing with black magic and shadows that reached for them. Stepping forward the magic started wrapping around him and pulling at his hair and clothes. “Pull and tug all you want you will not devour me.” His eyes gleamed darkly as he grinned. “I’ll be the one devouring you.”

His words made both Hǔ and Laxus shiver in fear. “I just felt a shiver of fear. Is he serious?” Laxus asked as Harry disappeared from view. 

Hǔ swallowed. “Very.” There were then demonic screams of fear from within. Both men stepped further away. “Seems master is enjoying himself.” The Tiger Gate Key said shivering. Laxus looked just as freaked out. 

Several minutes later the screams stopped and the darkness cleared to reveal a water fountain. Harry stood leaning against it. His clothing was hanging off him revealing the scars on his back. His hair was coming loose from the long braid he had tied it in before they had entered the garden. “Hǔ, would you mind gathering up the gems and crystals littered around? Laxus be a dear and see if you can find where they dragged my boots off to. I still have to deal with the last bit of this then we are done. When you find my shoes please do a final sweep of the garden fully. Don’t want to leave any stragglers.” 

Harry stepped into the fountain and trudged to the center. He carefully climbed the statue at its center. Once on top he found a tiny rusted ring. “So you are the cause of all this.” He brought down his hand crushing the ring into dust with his magic. There was a shockwave of magic and wind that flung Harry away from the statue and into Laxus’ chest. 

The blonde wrapped his arms around him. “Careful, old man, you might break a hip.” Laxus then chuckled at his joke. 

Harry puffed out his cheeks in a pout. “First off stop calling me old. Secondly, i’m not going to break my hip. I didn’t think it would throw me. I expected the backlash but not the wind being that strong.” Harry brought his bloody hands up for both him and Laxus to see. “I didn’t expect this either.” 

Laxus’ grip on his waist tightened. “Your hands are burnt bloody.” His voice came out gritted. Harry looked over his shoulder and saw that Laxus looked upset. Upset for his sake. This made Harry’s chest warm. 

“I’ll be fine. I can handle this.” He started to say only for Laxus to drag him over to the fountain to wash his hand clean of the blood. Harry sat quietly as washed, medicated and bandaged his hands for him. He hadn’t had anyone care for him like this for a long time. He didn’t notice Hǔ giving him a sly look. 

A hand on his shoulder shook him out of his memories. He turned around to find Laxus and Freed standing behind him. “Harry?” Freed said stepping forward. 

Harry leaned into Laxus’ chest with a smile. “I’m okay. Just lost in my memories.” Laxus held him close as they looked down at their guildmates below. Freed wasn’t S class but he was allowed up if Laxus needed him. “I was remembering the first time I met Laxus and our first quest together. The Garden of Eden.” 

Laxus placed his head on top of Harry’s. “You burnt your hands bloody dealing with that Death Magic.” Harry relaxed at having them both close. “Made me worry, old man.” Harry just smiled. He had more than he could ever want right here. Right now on the second floor of Fairy Tail. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had my aunt's funeral this morning so sorry if the story feels off.


	4. His Little Ones

Harry could hear crying as he passed by the pond on the way into Magnolia. He looked over and there sat little Gray Fullbuster. He was the first of the Terror Trio as they were called. He’d kept an eye on the kids of Fairy Tail that didn’t really have parents. For some reason his magic had started claiming the children as his own. He’d have to talk with the master or his papa on that soon.

Stepping up to stand behind Gray he tossed his jacket over him. This startled Gray at first. Harry chuckled. “You look like one of those kids who think crying is a weakness.” He sat down beside him. “No one will be able to tell it’s you under there so go ahead and cry, little snowdrop.” 

He looked over at the water. He could see Gray wiping at his eyes and hear him sniffle. “I’m not crying.” He then peeked out to look at Harry. “Who are you anyway?” 

Harry reached over and patted his head. “Harry of Fairy Tail. I just got back from my mission. I’m away often so I’m here about as frequently as Gildarts.” Harry felt Gray relax some at that knowledge. “I was here when you showed up to the guild though.” 

Gray sniffled again and Harry pulled him into a side hug the jacket still swamping the smaller. “Do you want me to go get Master Makarov?” Gray shook his head. “We’ll sit here then until you’re ready to head back to the guild.”

Harry feels the other lean into him and cry under the jacket. He says nothing as he rubs along Gray’s back. He remembers the children’s arrivals. Cana had arrived first, then Gray, Erza, Natsu, then the Strauss siblings appeared. 

Harry felt Gray start to fall asleep against him. With a sigh he scooped the little Ice mage up into his arms and started walking to the guild. He had to pick up the other children as well for the night. Only Makarov and a few of the trusted adults knew that he’d given each of the children their own rooms at his home. Natsu had a house of his own but he mostly stayed at Harry’s. 

Harry snuck in the back door to the guild and nodded at the master. “Where’s the other kiddos?” He asked cradling Gray close. He’d never actually seen the boy sleep so peacefully. Peeking out into the Guild Hall he spotted the Strauss siblings eating. They’d never admit it but since Lisanna died they had slept curled up against him. 

He used his magic to create a few messenger birds. With a toss they went their separate ways. One to Cana, one to Erza, one to Natsu and Happy, and one to Mira and Elfman. The note told them ‘home’. They would know what it meant. With a smile he headed on home with Gray in his arms. The master knew he had Gray and knew the others were soon to follow.


	5. Chapter 4: Memories on Paper

Harry was thinking of what had happened in his life and this thought pattern made him pull out a book. Makarov sat beside him as they watched Natsu and Gray fight across the room. Harry smiled. “What’s that, Harry?”

Harry lets the other climb on the counter beside him to read it. “My memory journal. I wrote down everything since I came to this world. Dates and events. He flips to the first page and points at the date. “I arrived on this date. X382. I was not allowed to meet Natsu for some reason but Anna and Igneel I was allowed to meet.”

Makarov skimmed down till he gasped. “April, X686 The Fairy Tail Guild is founded. Mavis Vermillion is appointed the first Guild Master same year.” 

Harry watched him with a soft smile. He read the dates alongside him. July, X686 The Second Trade War begins. February, X688 Mages intervene in the Second Trade War. Mavis as tactician is acknowledged. X690, Yuri Dreyar marries. The Second Trade War ends, and the Inter-Guild Dispute Interdiction Treaty is signed into law.

March, X696, Makarov Dreyar is born. Harry watches his eyes widen. Harry hugs him gently. “I was there and watched.” He frowns. “Everything changed that next year though.” X697, Mavis Vermillion's grave is built on Tenrou Island. As per her last wishes, Precht is made Fairy Tail's second Guild Master. August X697, Mavis’ and Zeref’s son August is conceived.

They close the book as Mira comes over. She hands them their drinks. “Thanks, Mira.”

She smiles. “No problem, Harry.” Once she was gone Makarov looks at Harry who opens back up to where they left off. X700. 

Harry grimaced at seeing Gray take a punch to the gut hard and start to slump. “Your office?” He asks, seeing Natsu starting to come towards the counter. Makarov nods and they both get up not wanting him to hear their conversation. Harry loved Natsu but sometimes the boy was just too much. 

Sequestering themselves in Makarov’s office they peer over the book once more. “X700. The year Yuri died. That was the year I had been traveling. I wasn’t there to see him one last time and I regretted that mission.” 

Makarov could see the hurt in his eyes. The age of one who’d seen too much, much too young. He returned to scanning the book and saw things he hadn’t really known. X731, Precht's fascination with Black Magic begins. Warrod Sequen leaves the guild. X736, Precht leaves the guild. Makarov is now the third Guild Master of the Fairy Tail Guild. X741,Makarov is made one of the Ten Wizard Saints. (Send gift.)

Makarov raises his eyebrow at the little side note. He remembers getting a little book on Fairy Lore. He’d not known who had sent it though. Until now. Now he had a feeling that those wacky or weird gifts were probably all from Harry. X750, Everlue forces Zekua Melon to write Daybreak. X753, Zekua Melon finishes writing Daybreak and returns to his family. Cuts off his hands and dies. 

Makarov smiles softly at the next one. X761, Laxus Dreyar is born. (Congratulate the old man on his first grandchild.) Harry looked away with a whistle. His eyes catching on the dorky card on the shelf say ‘Welcome to the Grandparents Leagues’. He snorted. 

X764, Blue Pegasus Guild is formed by Master Bob. Freed Justine is born. (magic seems to call to him must ask about that). Makarov gives him a look and he shrugs. X767, Zoldeo performed an unknown taboo, and is fused with Caprico. X772, Cana joins Fairy Tail to be with her father. (magic adopts Cana) 

Harry looks at Makarov when he looked at him. “Your magic adopted her?”

Harry nodded and looked out the window. “Yeah, everytime I come close to the kids my magic literally screams at me saying they are my children.I might have to go speak with my father and see if he has any clue why this is happening.” Harry then blushes a bit. “Not like I mind. I’ve always wanted kids but i’ve never found the right person.” Harry then thinks of Laxus. He was hoping Laxus might be it. 

X774, Gray's family is killed by Deliora and he is taken in by Ur. Ur sacrifices herself to seal Deliora. Gray joins Fairy Tail. (magic adopts Gray). X776, Erza escapes the Tower of Heaven and joins Fairy Tail. (magic adopts Erza). July 7, X777, Layla opens the Eclipse Gate in order for the Dragons, and their respective Dragon Slayers, to arrive. Natsu is found by Makarov and invited to join Fairy Tail. (Magic adopts Natsu) Mystogan leaves Edolas through an Anima portal and enters Earth Land. (magic adopts mystogan when meeting on mission)

X778, Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna's parents die and they join Fairy Tail. (magic adopts Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna) Happy is born from an egg hatched by Natsu Dragneel and Lisanna. Laxus Dreyar becomes an S-Class Mage. Garden of Eden Mission with Laxus. Romeo Conbolt is born while on mission. X780, Charm Magic is outlawed. Erza Scarlet becomes an S-Class Mage. 

X781, The Alvarez Empire attempts to invade Ishgar in order to capture Lumen Histoire, but is stopped by Etherion. (smack father over head for even thinking about this) Gildarts Clive leaves for the 100-year mission. (make sure to check in on him now and then). Loke disobeys Karen Lilica, and the latter is killed by Angel. Loke is unable to return to the Celestial World. (magic accepts Loke as sibling) Moon Drip Ritual is started. (check on Galuna island ?) Mirajane becomes an S-Class Mage. (send gift) 

X782, Lisanna dies. (check on Mira and Elfman). Mystogan becomes an S-Class Mage. (send gift) X783, The Alvarez Empire and the countries of Ishgar severed all diplomatic relations. (speak with father about his actions)

Harry fingers the date of July 4th, X784. His magic was telling him something great would happen that day. He’d be sad to have missed it. He was going on an SSS class 100 year quest tomorrow. Makarov watches him. He held the quest out. “I’m taking this quest. July 4th though. Something big will happen. Something good for Fairy Tail. My magic says so and I've learned to trust it.” He then closed the book and left. He ruffled Gray and Natsu’s hair before he left. Couldn’t leave his kids without saying goodbye first.


End file.
